La Rencontre
by Aurelily.S
Summary: Un aprèsmidi, dans un parc, une rencontre, des souvenirs qui ressurgissent, un passé oublié ... Post Poudlard
1. La rencontre

**Disclamer :** Dois-je vraiment vous présenter la maman d'Harry Potter ??

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard, une jeune femme dans un parc, un après midi d'automne, une impression de déjà vu, un passé oublié... Qui est-elle ?

**Rencontre**

Elle était assise sur un banc, au milieu du parc, seule ; en tout cas, il ne vit personne à ses côtés. En passant devant elle, ses épaules se voûtèrent dans un geste timide et il baissa la tête par pudeur. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le banc à quelques mètres d'elle, et la regarda.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets doré, dégradés, cascadant avec grâce sur ses épaules fines. Une mèche dorée retombant devant ses yeux caramel, barrait son visage ovale et harmonieux. Elle tortillait nerveusement un morceau de papier dans ses longues mains aux doigts fins, et déchirait le papier en de minuscules morceaux retombant sur sa robe de mousseline vert émeraude. Elle se découpait du ciel gris, on ne voyait qu'elle.

Il se leva et se rapprocha doucement, comptant ses pas pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais comme elle ne bougeait pas, il vint s'asseoir tout au bord du banc, lui tournant légèrement le dos et regarda avec un intérêt peu naturel, un enfant qui jouait plus loin. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle beauté, sa peau halée, sa taille fine, soulignée par la mousseline et ses doigts si agiles.

Il considérait a présent son sac a main, laissé ouvert, comme un appel. Il distinguait a peine quelques objet, comme tous ceux qu'une femme possède, et une longue baguette en bois dépassait légèrement. Ainsi elle était sorcière, il lui semblait l'avoir senti au premier regard posé sur elle. En détaillant chaque objet, une envie de la connaître encore plus le prenait. Comment s'appelait-elle, d'où venait-elle, qu'en était-il de son passé, de son présent ? Tant de questions dont il cherchait les réponses sur un rouge a lèvre rose, un petit miroir en argent ou encore un porte-monnaie bleu. Il l'imaginait en train de se remettre un peu de rouge aux lèvres, se regarder rapidement dans son petit miroir et replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, remuer sa baguette nonchalamment vers une lourde porte en bois qui s'ouvrirait alors d'elle-même. Le désir charnel qu'il avait ressenti pour elle au premier regard avait laissé place à un autre désir, plus profond, sans limite, une curiosité dévorante, une soif de savoir que de simples suppositions ne pouvait étancher.

Une petite fille en robe jaune courait vers elle et se hissa sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur. La jeune femme entoura de ses bras la petite et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant sécher les larmes de l'enfant.

« Que se passe-t-il, ma Laura ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce »

Et Drago se sentit plus léger, il souriait franchement devant cette révélation et repartait dans des suppositions invraisemblables, les yeux rivés sur la mère et la fille, enlacées.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait du porter un foulard plus tôt dans la journée et il glissait a présent sur le sol. Il l'imaginait enroulé dans se foulard les froids soir d'automne, ou bien joliment arranger sur sa tête les jours de pluie et un sourire plus profond s'encrait sur son visage. Et Drago se précipita sur le foulard avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Il serra l'étoffe noire entre ses mains avant de le tendre vers la jeune femme, les mains tremblantes. Elle lui adressa un merci d'une voix claironnante, mais il ne l'entendit presque pas. Ses yeux gris avaient rencontré ses prunelles brunes et un sentiment de déjà vu s'était emparé de lui. Ce regard si brillant, profond et marqué par bien des peines lui étaient si familier qu'il s'étonna de ne pas reconnaître leur propriétaire.

«Tu es prête Hermione ? Cria une voix derrière eux. »

Les deux paires d'yeux se tournent vers le nouveau venu, qui essayait en vain d'aplatir ses cheveux bruns sur son front balafré.


	2. Franchir le pas

_Et voilà, suite et fin... Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il a quelque chose de différent... Laissez-moi votre avis_

**La rencontre **

On était en novembre, le ciel, à l'image de son cœur, était d'un gris sombre et le vent glacial lui mordait le visage. Mais peut importe, il revenait toujours. Il restait assis là, il attendait dès le matin jusqu'au soir, toujours au même endroit. Il gardait l'espoir de la revoir un jour.

Un an était passé depuis la première fois, et la dernière, qu'il l'avait vu. Entre temps, une guerre sans merci avait opposé le survivant et ses ennemis, et bien sur Harry Potter avait gagné, comme tout le monde l'espérait. Et depuis, Drago attendait dans ce parc qu'elle revienne. Elle reviendrait, il en était sur, il le sentait.

Une semaine passa, puis deux, il était toujours là, immobile, bravant le froid et la pluie pour un seul regard, un rêve, une seconde d'évasion qui ne venait pas. Mais ce jour-là fut différent des autres. Le ciel était toujours gris mais le vent s'était éteint et les enfants profitaient de ce bel après midi pour s'amuser dans le parc. Il observait les visages, sans trop y croire mais il la vit. Elle était emmitouflée dans une veste en tweed et tenait la main d'une petite fille. Elles s'assiérent en face de Drago et la petite se précipita vers l'air de jeux, laissant sa mère seule.

Les deux ennemis s'observaient, leurs visages impassibles. Il apprenait par cœur ses yeux caramel qu'il n'avait jamais su regarder en sept ans, elle se remémorait sept ans d'amour impossible et douloureux, sept ans d'insultes et de pleurs. Il se sentait léger, perdait la notion du temps, s'envolait dans un monde de rêve, d'amour, d'espoir et de désir. Elle retenait un cri, un sanglot, des regrets, des souvenirs, un désir. Il s'imaginait la tenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant toujours, lui susurrant des mots doux, lui apprenant les étoiles et lui rappelant leurs idioties d'adolescent. Elle se souvenait de ses vieux rêves, des nuits d'amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécus, le ciel qu'elle imaginait observer avec lui, les mots d'amour qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, leur adolescence douloureuse. Il n'attendait qu'un signe pour la rejoindre, la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer si fort et ne plus jamais la relâcher. Elle attendait qu'il détourne le regard, retenait l'envie d'aller le voir.

Et puis l'envie fut plus forte que la raison. Comme dans un rêve elle voyait son propre corps s'avancer vers lui d'un pas léger, elle tentait de stopper ses pas mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un membre, il osait à peine y croire. Etait-elle réellement en train de s'avancer vers lui ou bien allait-elle tout à coup se détourner et tuer tous ses espoirs ? Mais elle ne se détourna pas, elle continuait de marcher vers lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a un pas.

« - Bonjour Drago, le salua-t-elle, la gorge serrée

Bonjour…

Ça fait un bail

Oui…

Comment vas-tu ?

Comme je peux … Et toi ?

Bien, très bien…

Sa voix se perdit quelque part dans un coin du cerveau de Drago, il ne l'écoutait presque pas. De près elle était encore plus belle, il l'avait presque oublié. Elle avait toujours cette mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait joliment le visage et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas lui replacer délicatement derrière l'oreille. Et il remarquait pour la première fois les jolis reflets dans ses yeux, ces petites taches plus foncés ou vertes qui parsemait ses jolies prunelles couleur caramel.

Elle ne voyait plus que cette plaque de glace qu'il lui montrait. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours impossible de lire quoi que se soit dans ses yeux gris, une plaque de glace impénétrable. Une sorte de dôme invisible les recouvrait, ils étaient enfermés dans une bulle, à des années lumières du monde qui les entouraient.

Et ce désir qui les consumait de plus en plus. Ses mains tremblaient comme jamais, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et descendait ses yeux sur tout son corps. Il s'amusait et se flattait des regards qu'il sentait fondre sur lui. S'il n'avait pas peur qu'elle le repousse, il se serrait jeter sur elle depuis longtemps. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeaient et le silence devenait gênant.

Un pas, un seul, unique, minuscule, énorme, insignifiant pas la séparait de ses bras. Qu'attendait-elle pour franchir ce pas ? Qu'attendait-elle pour se blottir dans ses bras ? Un pas, un seul pas, une insignifiante distance, un énorme gouffre, des kilomètres, un pas le séparait encore de ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore franchit ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore pendu à ses lèvres ?

L'envie était si forte mais la fierté et la décence leur empêchaient tous gestes. Que se passerait-il s'ils se décidaient à réaliser ce désir ? Si quelqu'un les voyait ?

Et bien tant pis… Un simple baiser n'est rien dans une vie n'est-ce pas ? On ne pourrait pas leur en vouloir, il était tellement beau, n'importe qu'elle femme plus forte qu'elle aurait succombée.

Et bien tant pis… Un simple baiser, quelle importance ? On ne leur en voudra pas, elle était tellement belle, n'importe quel homme n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps.

Une seconde, une éternité, un cours instant, interminable, inoubliable. La douceur, la caresse de leurs lèvres, le souffle chaud qu'ils s'échangeaient, le désir brûlant qui cessait enfin de les consumer. Un pas, un seul, un insignifiant pas qu'ils avaient franchit et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublié. Un souvenir graver éternellement dans leurs cœurs. Une seconde d'éternité et le soleil qui montait dans le ciel.

Le retour a la réalité, elle s'éloigne, il ne la retient pas. Chaque chose en son temps, le destin décide par lui-même de l'avenir de chacun, le leurs n'est pas ensemble. Il ne sait pas aimer, il ne sait pas vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il ne sait pas s'attacher. Elle a une vie, une famille, un mari et une fille qui compte sur elle. C'était un amour de jeunesse, Ron compte plus que lui à présent. Il est un homme a femme, pas l'homme d'une femme. S'ils avaient du être ensemble, ils le seraient depuis longtemps, aujourd'hui n'était qu'une pause dans les mornes jours qui font leur vie.

Ils se reverront souvent les mercredis après-midi, elle reviendra chaque fois avec sa fille, il reviendra seul tout le temps. Ils parleront, se feront plaisirs, laisseront leurs désir s'exprimer mais jamais ils n'iront plus loin qu'un baiser. L'amour ce n'est pas pour lui, elle le sait depuis longtemps, elle ne fera jamais rien pour changer ça, il ne fera pas d'effort non plus.

Et puis un jour elle ne viendra plus. Il continuera d'attendre encore quelques jours, semaines, mois, années… Et puis il ne viendra plus non plus. A quoi bon ? Ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
